<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Виквит и вереск by Aldariel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841236">Виквит и вереск</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldariel/pseuds/Aldariel'>Aldariel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Золото и лазурь [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Fictional Religion &amp; Theology, Gen, Philosophy, Poetry, Slavery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:35:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldariel/pseuds/Aldariel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Венок сонетов о Морровинде, написанный неизвестным автором в конце 420-х гг. третьей эры.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Золото и лазурь [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I: Велот</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Венок сонетов - твёрдая поэтическая форма, состоящая из 15 сонетов: первая строка второго сонета совпадает с последней строкой первого сонета, первая строка третьего — с последней строкой второго и т. д.; четырнадцатый сонет завершается первой строкой первого сонета; пятнадцатый сонет состоит из первых строк предшествующих 14 сонетов.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Я не ищу проторенной дороги:<br/>
Стоять на месте было бы честней.<br/>
И ваши золочёные остроги<br/>
Не заглушат порыв души моей.</p>
  <p>Ересиарх? Почтенное прозванье<br/>
Из уст покрытых патиной глупцов.<br/>
Я выменял свободу за незнанье,<br/>
Царящее средь наших островов.</p>
  <p>Святой? Пророк? Пустое славословье —<br/>
Не для того вставал на этот путь.<br/>
Но ненависть, сплетённая с любовью,<br/>
Не позволяет мне с него свернуть.</p>
  <p>И коль теперь я для альдмери – враг,<br/>
Пусть громом отдаётся каждый шаг!</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II: Неревар</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Пусть громом отдаётся каждый шаг —<br/>Иное приравнялось бы к бесчестью.<br/>Ты чувствуешь грозу в груди, Думак?<br/>Сожги врагов слепящей сердце местью!</p>
  <p>Пусть далеки мы от единства дум,<br/>Но между нами есть созвучье мнений.<br/>И нордов не уберегут ту’ум<br/>И стены их дикарских поселений.</p>
  <p>Пусть славится вовеки наш союз,<br/>Скреплённый кровью, пролитой в сраженье.<br/>Плечом к плечу с тобой я не боюсь<br/>Ни смерти, ни угрозы пораженья.</p>
  <p>Победе нет надёжнее залога:<br/>Пусть будут мне свидетелями боги!</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. III: Айем</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Пусть будут мне свидетелями боги,<br/>Но судиёй – Ресдайн, и только он.<br/>Лицо супруга сдержанно и строго,<br/>И Неревар — впервые! — побеждён.</p>
  <p>Хортатор пал, бессильны заклинанья,<br/>Даэдра ждут, что скажет Трибунал…<br/>Я не ищу пред ними оправданья:<br/>Наш жребий тяжек, а Хортатор – пал.</p>
  <p>Но где конец, там – новое начало,<br/>Ответственность в хрустальной дымке слёз.<br/>Ресдайн осиротел без Неревара,<br/>А нам – божественность? Апофеоз?</p>
  <p>И скажет Векк: «Друзья, да будет так,<br/>Коль я поэт и, стало быть, дурак…»</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. IV: Векк</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Коль я поэт и, стало быть, дурак,<br/>Я заключён в словах, лишённых смысла.<br/>Переплетая музыку и мрак,<br/>Я существую и, возможно, мыслю.</p>
  <p>Мир кажется загадочно-немым<br/>Во тьме тенёт, что выткала Мефала,<br/>Но небо – остаётся голубым:<br/>Я жертвовал для этого немало.</p>
  <p>Служа Ресдайну каждый смертный час,<br/>Я не боюсь кромсать себя на части,<br/>И те, кто отрекаются от нас —<br/>Вне милости, но всё же в нашей власти…</p>
  <p>Порою, отправляя эти требы,<br/>Я ошибался так, что выло небо.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. V: Сет</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Я ошибался так, что выло небо,<br/>Сплавлённое из медной тишины,<br/>И сила бога, став вином и хлебом,<br/>Не позволяла чувствовать вины.</p>
  <p>Я сплю? Я ожидаю пробужденья,<br/>И спит Другой, сомкнув Рукав-из-Снов.<br/>Мы спим, проснувшись — лицезрев рожденье<br/>Крылатых, медно-пламенных миров.</p>
  <p>Я вылеплял из плоти и молчанья<br/>Себя и мир, похожий на мираж,<br/>Я оживлял, но не давал названья,<br/>И был палач – не менее, чем страж.</p>
  <p>И время, вытканное изо льда,<br/>Я убивал, не ведая стыда.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. VI: Морэйлин</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Я убивал, не ведая стыда,<br/>И вражья кровь смывала наши беды,<br/>А кровь Ресдайна, чёрная руда,<br/>Несла и искушенье, и победу.</p>
  <p>Мне не знакома праздная тоска,<br/>Бредущая пешком по косогору.<br/>Моя судьба – оковы тростника<br/>И хаос, заточённый в сердце горя.</p>
  <p>Я видел пробуждение богов,<br/>Я видел погребение Эпохи.<br/>Я презирал трусливых дураков<br/>И убивал — бесстыдно и на вдохе.</p>
  <p>Мой путь – кривой, как очертанья джеба:<br/>Я был героем… и героем не был.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Морэйлин - полулегендарный король из династии Ра'атим; известен ко всему прочему ещё и тем, что спрятал Посох Хаоса в катакомбах под Морнхолдом.</p>
<p>Джеб - буква даэдрического алфавита.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. VII: Делин</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Я был героем — и героем не был,<br/>Что героизм? Нерадостный удел<br/>Разыгрывать героя на потребу<br/>Тем, кто не так решителен и смел.</p>
  <p>Путь воина пройдя до середины,<br/>Я потерял из виду берега<br/>И, словно камень средь речной стремнины,<br/>Я нёсся вниз. Душа моя, нага,</p>
  <p>Искала цель, искала покаянье.<br/>АльмСиВи пощадили гордеца:<br/>В Законе отыскав своё призванье,<br/>Путь мудреца прошёл я до конца.</p>
  <p>И, вынося решение суда,<br/>Я верил в сладкозвучное «всегда».</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Святой Делин Мудрый - грандмастер дома Индорил и автор многих трактатов законодательства Трибунала.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. VIII: Олмс</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Я верил в сладкозвучное «всегда»<br/>И в справедливость, что царит над нами.<br/>Для многих честь и совесть – ерунда;<br/>Таких я ненавидел временами.</p>
  <p>Порядок, озарённый чистотой,<br/>Царящий всюду на земле Ресдайна,<br/>Был для меня несбыточной мечтой<br/>И вожделенно-беспощадной тайной.</p>
  <p>Но свет АльмСиВи снизошёл ко мне,<br/>И я отверг былую непричастность.<br/>Очистив землю в праведном огне,<br/>Я снова возвеличил беспристрастность.</p>
  <p>Вцепившись в справедливость мёртвой хваткой,<br/>Я жертвовал покоем и достатком.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Святой Олмс Беспристрастный - основатель ордена Ординаторов и теолог, внёсший значительный вклад в становление доктрины Трибунала.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. IX: Танвал</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Я жертвовал покоем и достатком —<br/>Рвал жилы и вычерпывал до дна.<br/>Наш Эбонхартский пакт – прискорбно-шаткий,<br/>И армия – до славы голодна,</p>
  <p>Но разве верность чувствует границы,<br/>Начертанные пальцем на песке?<br/>Мы не имеем права ошибиться —<br/>Мы держим мир в бестрепетной руке.</p>
  <p>Безумцы, боги, гости, генералы,<br/>Изгои, духи, взятые взаймы…<br/>В цветущем мраке плакали цимбалы,<br/>Встречая наступление зимы.</p>
  <p>Вокруг Дозора полыхал ковыль —<br/>Плясала в небе пепельная пыль.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Танвал Индорил - данмерский полководец, в союзе с нордами и аргонианами отразивший Акавирское вторжение в Тамриэль (2Э 572).</p><p>Сонет посвящён именно грандмастеру Дома, жившему во второй эре, а не кому-то из двух моих оригинальных персонажей, названных в честь сего достославного мужа.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. X: Салин</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Плясала в небе пепельная пыль,<br/>Цветился воздух Призрачным пределом,<br/>А в караулке звякала бутыль,<br/>И Страж-дежурный занимался делом.</p>
  <p>Вздыхала в муке Красная гора,<br/>А Страж-дежурный разливал нам бренди.<br/>Всё повторялось так же, как вчера,<br/>И мы старались выжить и не сбрендить.</p>
  <p>И следом – ночь. В звенящей духоте –<br/>Кошмар, налитый царственным багрянцем.<br/>И кровь стихов, пролитых на листе,<br/>Хранит фигуры призрачного танца.</p>
  <p>И самая отчаянная схватка –<br/>Ловушка мнимо вечного порядка.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Салин Сарети - прославленный поэт и Вечный страж, чья доблесть была отмечена самим лордом Вивеком. Среди поклонников его таланта числится, например, и Джентльмен Джим Стейси.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. XI: Ильмени</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Ловушка мнимо вечного порядка –<br/>Безжалостно уродующий плен.<br/>Черствеет сердце, но забвенье – сладко,<br/>И сладко – опасаться перемен.</p>
  <p>Традиция становится кумиром,<br/>Уродуя как бедных, так и знать…<br/>Я не боюсь ни городу, ни миру<br/>Об этом откровенно рассказать:</p>
  <p>Привычка заменяет разуменье,<br/>Когда поёт кровавой пеной плеть.<br/>В молчанье – соучастье преступленью,<br/>Когда глядишь, стараясь не смотреть.</p>
  <p>И эта немудрёная кадриль<br/>Немало меров обратила в гниль.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ильмени Дрен - лидер аболюционистского движения "Две лампы".</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. XII: Нереварин</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Немало меров обратила в гниль<br/>Пустая роскошь лучезарной славы.<br/>Сплавляя в тигле вымысел и быль,<br/>Я пью сиянье этого состава.</p>
  <p>Златой Ресдайн, Хортатор-Неревар,<br/>Азура, корпрус, голос Дагот Ура,<br/>Пророчества карминовый кошмар…<br/>И я – всего лишь чья-то креатура?</p>
  <p>Я танцевала в вечной темноте —<br/>Занятие воистину пустое.<br/>Я заблудилась в этой пустоте,<br/>И, может быть, идти уже не стоит?</p>
  <p>Но я – иду, пусть даже наудачу.<br/>Любить Ресдайн – непраздная задача.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>При желании стихотворение оставляет достаточно свободы для интерпретации, но в нём подразумевается конкретный Нереварин: Вирия из <a href="https://ficbook.net/collections/7693732">"Багрянца и пепла"</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. XIII: Мы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Любить Ресдайн – непраздная задача,<br/>Любовь к Ресдайну разрывает грудь —<br/>Любить Ресдайн отчаянно-незряче<br/>Мы не умеем. В этом-то и суть!</p>
  <p>Его пороки жёлтой сукровицей<br/>Марают совесть каждого из нас.<br/>А я мараю чистые страницы,<br/>Но я люблю – без лести и прикрас.</p>
  <p>Любовь-злодейка с чёрными руками<br/>Виквит и вереск заплела в венок,<br/>Нас делая, наверно, дураками:<br/>Мудрец бы с радостью отверг сей рок.</p>
  <p>Пусть рот кривит блудливая удача,<br/>Но я не научился жить иначе.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. XIV: Автор</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Но я не научился жить иначе<br/>И не искал себе иной судьбы.<br/>Избито прозвучит — вот незадача! —<br/>Но я живу величием борьбы.</p>
  <p>Я ненавижу, радостно и щедро <br/>(Я начинал, как водится, с себя),<br/>И, пламенем дробя земные недра,<br/>Я предаю, по-прежнему любя.</p>
  <p>Я слышу, вовсе не стараясь слушать,<br/>Отыгрывая избранную роль,<br/>И на живую режу свою душу,<br/>Во вдохновенье превращая боль.</p>
  <p>И даже в стихотворном монологе<br/>Я не ищу проторенной дороги.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Ключ: К.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Я не ищу проторенной дороги:<br/>
Пусть громом отдаётся каждый шаг!<br/>
Пусть будут мне свидетелями боги,<br/>
Коль я поэт и, стало быть, дурак:</p>
  <p>Я ошибался так, что выло небо,<br/>
Я убивал, не ведая стыда,<br/>
Я был героем и героем не был,<br/>
Я верил в сладкозвучное «всегда»,</p>
  <p>Я жертвовал покоем и достатком.<br/>
Плясала в небе пепельная пыль…<br/>
Ловушка мнимо вечного порядка<br/>
Немало меров обратила в гниль.</p>
  <p>Любить Ресдайн – непраздная задача,<br/>
Но я не научился жить иначе.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Мер, скромно подписавшийся как "К." (он же - "автор" из четырнадцатого сонета) - оригинальный персонаж, не в первый раз появляющийся в моих фиках.<br/>К. написал этот венок сонетов примерно в 3Э 427, между событиями основного "Морровинда" и "Трибунала". Его стихотворения, переплетённые с виквитом и вереском, намного больше говорят об авторе и его взглядах, чем о тех, в чьи уста он вложил свои мысли ― тем более что лично К. знаком только с двумя из из этих выдающихся личностей и многим "попаданиям" обязан прежде всего творческой интуиции.</p><p>Поближе с автором можно познакомиться в работах <a href="https://ficbook.net/collections/7693743">этого сборника</a>, а с другими его стихами - например, <a href="https://ficbook.net/readfic/5507407">здесь</a> (нечётные главы). Я же всего лишь делаю переводы, и близко не способные сравниться с неповторимым оригиналом :-)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>